


为主人服务

by manguo



Series: 夭寿啦我家浴巾成精啦 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 18:25:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manguo/pseuds/manguo
Summary: 《夭寿啦我家浴巾成精啦》第三章的小车车~





	为主人服务

晚上顾白洗了澡，穿着内裤和一件宽松的白衬衫出了浴室。

衬衫只勉强遮过了内裤，把两条修长笔直的腿完完全全露在外面。

顾黑从后面抱住顾白，下巴搁在他肩上， 扫过脖子的碎发和温热的呼吸弄得顾白痒痒的。

顾白扭扭脖子：“你干嘛啊？”

“以前主人洗完澡我都是这么抱着你的，”顾黑说着说着却开始整个人向下滑，“位置不对……”

顾白还没反应过来，顾黑的手已经滑到了他的小腹，脸则贴在他的臀部，还隔着内裤轻轻蹭了两下。

“放手！”顾白的脸涨得通红，用力去掰顾白环抱他的手。

“又不是第一次了激动什么呀……”顾黑咕哝了一句，坚决不放手。

靠！你才不是第一次！老子可还是纯情小处男好吗！

顾白愤怒了，在顾黑臂弯里转了个圈转过身子，气冲冲地低下头去瞪顾黑。

这一瞪，差点流了一脸鼻血。

只见顾黑跪在自己身前环抱着自己，鼻尖恰恰抵在自己那处，顾白能感受到他温热的鼻息和鼻尖的触感。因为自己突然的转身，顾黑抬起头，黑亮的眼睛望着他，一副单纯迷茫又放荡的样子。顾白无法控制自己不把这幅画面向不可描述的方向脑补。

于是，顾白就这样没出息地有反应了……

以顾黑的姿势自然立即就发现了小顾白的变化，他用鼻尖在那里蹭了蹭，然后笑了笑:“原来主人这么喜欢我，看一眼就有反应了？”

“我，我不是……”顾白急急地要解释。

在这时，顾黑把手收了回来，顾白也没注意，下一秒，就有一只手握住了他的要害。

“卧槽你干嘛！放开！”

顾黑不管顾白的挣扎，只是掌握着顾白要害的手稍加力度，顾白立即安分了下来。

“混蛋，你干嘛！”

顾黑勾勾唇角:“为主人服务。”

他的手开始隔着内裤抚弄里面越发坚挺的东西，明明手法有些青涩，却让顾白的呼吸越来越粗重。

“嗯……”顾白到底少经人事，被顾黑弄了不一会儿就闷哼一声，泄了出来。

顾黑松开了怀抱，站起身来，一只手在离开时状似无意地在顾白的大腿上摸了一下。

手感不错。

“其实，你这样比不穿更诱人。”

说罢，顾黑施施然走到床边，撩开被子坐了进去。

顾白走过去一把掀开了被子：“这没你的地方，滚回你的杆儿上去。”

顾黑也不争辩，笑眯眯地下了床就要往浴室去，却被顾白抓住了手腕。

“记住我是你主人，随时可以把你扔进垃圾桶，别做出格的事。”

其实只要顾黑一直保持人类形态，顾白是奈何不了他的，更不用说扔进垃圾桶，不过顾黑可不想把顾白彻底惹恼了，于是顺着应下了。

现在服个软，以后才会有甜头尝嘛。

顾黑嘴角挂着笑去了浴室，自己挂回了放浴巾的杆子上。

不一会儿，卧室的灯熄了，顾黑又变换形态来了顾白的床边把被子仔细掖好。

顾白在顾黑离开后翻了个身，想用这种小手段来讨好他？他可没那么心软。

不过…..被子掖得严严实实的感觉真是挺舒服的……


End file.
